


You have Demon Blood

by piecesintoplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Fighting, Fighting between Alec and Magnus, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesintoplace/pseuds/piecesintoplace
Summary: The first scene of 2x13 with Magnus and Alec (where Alec enters Magnus's loft to ask for a DNA sampling) re-written more dramatically and well, more arguing between Magnus and Alec.





	You have Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of different version of Magnus and Alec's argument in 2x13 (best episode of 2b just saying, as of June 20th lol)  
> Enjoy this short, yet dramatic version of Magnus and Alec's argument :)  
> PS its like 1 in the morning so don't judge my shitty grammar.. I'm tired.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just  
When you need it to

 

“Alexander, hello.” Magnus greeted, with sass raging in his voice.   
Alec observed this new look of Magnus’s. Pink eyeshadow, dye in his hair, a more feminine look to him. He still managed to look stunning, but that isn’t a shocker.  
“Wow you uh look very-”   
“I was bored. I didn't have any meetings or what not to attend so I’ve been giving myself a bit of a makeover.” Magnus flaunted his outfit, making Alec grin has his dorky boyfriend.   
Before Alec could even get through the door completely, hid boyfriend attacked his lips in a lustful kiss. Magnus’s hands found their way to Alec’s waist and Alec moaned lowly into the kiss.   
“Oh wow, is everything okay?” Alec asked, breaking up the small kiss. He rested his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, as Magnus did the same.   
“I’ve been worried sick darling, with all these treacherous attacks going around, you shouldn’t be out and about on your own.”  
“Well I mean I’m not alone,” Alec blushed, stepping closer to his boyfriend, “I’m here with you. The high warlock of Brooklyn.”  
“Ah, that title never gets old.” Magnus grinned cockishly. Alec just chuckled lightly at his arrogant, yet somehow down to earth boyfriend. He started walking into the living room. His hands shook nervously, not wanting to continue down the path they had to take in this already special moment.   
“So uh a body, a shadowhunter specifically, was found dead in Williamsburg, did you hear anything about it?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus. Alec hated the 4 feet of distance between them, but for the request he’s about to ask, he needed all the distance he could get.   
“No, I haven’t actually, is everything alright?” Magnus started stepping closer, but Alec would only back away.   
“Magnus I need your hair. For a DNA test.”Alec demanded. Magnus’s started to frown, turning his head while crossing his arms. “I just wanna make sure you can be in the clear.”   
“I didn’t realize there was anything I needed to be cleared of.” Magnus played off his sudden anger with yet another narcissistic comment. “Do you not trust me word, Alexander?” Magnus’s voice held fear. He has already fallen so madly in love with this guy, the last thing he wanted was to have trust slip from their healthy relationship.   
“Of course I do, I know you have nothing to do with this I just- it's clave orders.”   
“Oh. I see.” Magnus looked to the floor, words burning like fire that he wanted to throw at him. “You’re just doing what you always do, letting the Clave walk all over you. Oh Alec, what happened to the man I kissed, after crashing his wedding night, and he kissed me because he followed his gut. When that man comes back please, tell him to stop by. I don’t like this old Alec who let everyone walk on him like a damn welcome mat.”   
“Magnus, shadowhunters are being slaughtered-”   
“And the ground gets wet when it rains, what point are you trying to prove to me Alexander?!” Magnus started to raise his voice, back farther from Alec.   
“I’m just asking for a strained of hair, could you stop being so over dramatic!” Alec shouted. Magnus stepped back, swallowing hard. Alec has never yelled at him this way, ever. Not even when he accidentally broke one of his bows, or when he tried to talk his way out of tracking Jace through their parabatai rune. This, this was different, There was no going back with this fight.   
“Well, I wouldn’t wanna be over dramatic this time now would I.” Magnus whispered. Magnus ripped a strand of his black hair and set into the small bag before him, not looking Alec in the eye.   
“Thanks.” Alec mumbled. He started to lean in for a kiss, a smile even growing on his face. Magnus stepped back, his hand stopping Alec from moving any further.   
“Thanks?! Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with you Alec!” Magnus shouted.   
“What is wrong with me?! You’re the one ignoring the fact that shadowhunters are being slaughtered.”   
“Oh grow up Alexander, downworlders have been slaughtered for centuries, yet we still get seen as nothing-”  
“Magnus you’re not listening-”  
“No, you're not listening. But that’s not a shocker now is it?” Magnus fought with sarcasm. The blood in Alec’s veins boiled in rage.   
“What the hell are you talking about, I always listen!”  
“Oh puh-please Alexander, you’re the worst listener I have ever met.” Magnus started to walk past Alec, but Alec grabbed his arm roughly.   
“You’re not seriously doing this, right now-”   
“Oh you know damn right I’m doing this right now.” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, and all the anger, fear, madness held inside him turned to fear. Alec was giving him the look he only imagined in his worst nightmares. The ones that leave him scarred, the ones that he thinks about days on end, the ones he drinks away just to not think about anything about it.   
Alec’s eyes, are his worst nightmare.   
“Why are you-”  
“Could you just stop.” Magnus snapped.   
“No, no actually come on you started this, you might as well finish it!”Alec’s hands were dancing as he yelled at Magnus.  
“I started this?! Wow I wish I would've known you’d be this petty during an argument!”  
“Petty?! You’re the one getting pissed over a strand of hair!”  
“This is more than a strand of hair. You don’t trust me. You are letting people walk all over yo-”  
‘“This is not your decision to make-”  
“Well it's certainly not yours either.”  
“Oh my god Magnus, you’re being so fu-”  
“Say it. Preach these flaws to the damn choir come on, hit me with your best shot!” Magnus cried. “Listen-”  
The air was cold. Not temperature cold, but the words still hung in the air. The words that were not going to get them out of the woods anytime soon. The words of fire, passion, honesty. Alec’s mind is racing a mile a minute, but his heart doesn’t beat. His heart doesn’t make a sound. His breathe could be heard from miles away, as if he just ran a marathon. But truth is, arguing with someone you love, it gets hard to breathe.   
“Get out.” Magnus snapped. Magnus was so angry, blue sparks started forming in his hands. Alec still has a firm grip on Magnus’s bicep, being to scared to let go.   
“No.”  
“No?” Magnus questioned.  
“No. I’m not just gonna walk away without a fight.” Alec crossed his arms, standing inches away from Magnus, who felt 3 inches tall.   
“Well lucky for you, we’ve already reached the fighting part. So let’s make this easier and you can just walk away and I’ll call you tomorrow.”  
“Magnus no,I don’t wanna sleep on my own tonight. I don’t wanna be kept up all night thinking you’re mad at me, I-”  
“Then actually have trust in me and you’ll sleep just fine.   
“I do trust you!” Alec yelled.   
“Then why do you need a strand of my hair?!’ Magnus yelled, louder.   
“Magnus.” Alec whispered into the still atmosphere. Neither of them said anything, just staring into oblivion.   
For being a High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus can’t just “magic away” his pain. He can’t just go bippity boppity boom and suddenly this argument, which is leading nowhere, would have never even taken place. Alec would have walked in, kissed him with a burning passion, and they would’ve talked the day away while sipping champagne. They would’ve made out on the couch and listened to a record playing softly in the background. But no, no magic in the world can just take this pain growing like a forest inside of both of their hearts.Alec opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, his words would only be more bullets in this battle.   
“Well, I guess I should-”   
“Alexander.” Magnus stopped him, taking his eyes off the night sky and onto Alec. “I can’t have you leave.”  
“Didn’t you just want me to leave?” Alec asked in a whisper. Magnus played with the multiple rings on his fingers, staring at everything expect Alec.  
“Yes, and that hasn’t changed. But I don’t wanna sleep alone. I don’t wanna try and drown out this argument that picked out all of our flaws with a bottle of whiskey. I don’t wanna run my hand across your side of the bed all night, simply because I’m a fool who clearly doesn’t understand that this, us, it's on a rough patch. I need you. I need you to stay with me. I dunno, tomorrow we can argue and you can point out how much of a terrible warlock I am and-”  
‘You’re not a terrible warlock Magnus.”  
“I’m not convinced Alexander.” Magnus bit his lip, tears slowly making their way to his eyes. Alec wasn't doing much better, he could feel his heart literally breaking in this moment of anger. 

It's normal to argue in a relationship. That’s what all the scientists say. They say that a relationship needs to have balanced equations and simple answers that actually make sense. But one thing they never bother to mention, is the process of arguing is more of a battle. A battle were the weapons are the flaws and the battlefield is a place where you feel most at home.

Both of them made eye contact, hearts being shattered each second they refused to look away.   
“I care way too much to leave you, you know that right?” Alec whispered.   
“I would love to argue against that, but I think you might actually mean it.” Magnus snaked his arms around Alec’s torso, Alec quickly hugging back.   
“Trust me, I do.” Alec whispered.   
The air was no longer cold. The battle has paused, but the battle never ends. Magnus and Alec are a healthy relationship, and a healthy relationship means the battle never ends, just pauses.   
Because you keep fighting for what you love.  
“I love you, Alexander.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
